Amor Marítimo
by LyseSegert
Summary: Baiam e Io são grandes amigos... mas Baiam sente "algo mais", porém Io é apenas um crianção tapado q ñ vê isso.


Ação: entre ...  
Pensamento: entre " ... "  
MdM : Mascara da Morte Essa fic acontece um pouco antes da batalha das 12 casas... tipo uns 10 meses... 

Blablabla... CDZ não é meu é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Bandai, e cia.  
Se fosse... olha diabólicamente pra Kamus e Shaka MUAHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Divirtam-se. XDD

A Tia aqui resolveu mudar um pouco, se inspirou em Sukisyo e resultou nisso. XD

**Amor Marítimo...**

CHAHAM! Dessa vez, o tio Sol não conseguiu penetrar no FUNDO do mar. 3 Ele tava com preguiça de se abaixar... XDDDDDDDDDDD Voltando a história.  
Tàsério era quase noite.  
A vida no Santuário Marina era zen.  
Entediante em outras palavras O dia começou de uma maneira... feliz. 8D

Sorento - IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Io - Ele descobriu, Sujou! sai correndo  
Sorento - Io de Scylla, General do Pacífico Sul, PARA DE CORRER AGORA OU EU VOU SER OBRIGADO A CONTAR PRO JULIAM!  
Io - Uiá É uns com a mamãe e outros com o amante.  
Sorento - cora rapidamente Amante... EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM O JÚ!  
Baiam - chega Uau! Chama ele de Jú e não tem nada... Sei.  
Sorento - Baiam! Faz o Io devolver minha flauta.  
Baiam - Io, dá a flauta pra ele.  
Io - Nah! Esse quebra-vidro vai mandar meus tímpanos lá pra Hades, eu ainda não quero ficar surdo!  
Baiam - CALMAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Io e Sorento - com cara de crianças que estão aprendendo alguma lição  
Baiam - Sorento, não toque tão alto, Io, não amole o Sorento.  
Io e Sorento - Mas... mas.  
Baiam - Nada de mas!  
Isaak - chega Olá.  
Io - tio Isaak! 3  
Isaak - Tio?  Io - ;-; É!  
Sorento - Humpt! Enjoei de vocês. Crianças! vai embora  
Io - Que bicho picou o Melodia Desafinada?  
Baiam - Não sei e não quero saber.  
Io - abraça Isaak 3 Isaak - Desincosta, carrapato Baiam - EU ME RETIRO! sai correndo  
Io - ainda pendurado no pescoço de Isaak O que deu no Tio Baiam?  
Isaak - OMG... o-o Ninguém merece...

Pilar do Pacífico Norte

Tipo, tirando o Kasa e o Khrishna, os Marininhas são kawaii demais pra dormir debaixo da ponte.  
Aí como o titio Juliam é meigo e querido, mandou fazer casinhas pros Marininhas perto de seus pilares.  
Continuando, o Tio Baiam estava em seu quarto feliz lendo um romance. Ele estava sentado de frente para sua escrivaninha.

Baiam - "Ah... ou ele é tapado ou se agarra no Isaak porque quer me provocar"

Baiam continua lendo as páginas daquele romance (infelizmente, era hentai. Baiam não sabe o que é bom. u.ú)

OLivro:  
"Ela se aproximava devagar. O jovem estava de costas pra porta e uma voz o chamou..."

Io - Baiam, o que você tá fazendo?  
Baiam - Io? Io de Scylla?  
Io - Sim!  
Baiam - Io de Priscilla? OO"  
Io - Hey, não me humilha.  Baiam - XD Io - Vim falar contigo.  
Baiam - Deixa eu acabar de ler esse capítulo.  
Io - Tá senta na cama de Baiam

_2h depois -_

Io - ACABOU?  Baiam - Quase...

_4h depois -_

Io - E agora...?  
Baiam - Falta pouco.  
Io - ò.ó

Decididamente, Io não soube o que o fez agir daquela maneira: ele se aproximou de Baiam pelas costas e o abraçou.

Io - Baiam... Não me ignora.

Baiam, praticamente derreteu ao receber o abraço do outro General...

Baiam - Io.  
Io - Baiam, por que você me ignorou?  
Baiam - Eu? OO  
Io - No seu modo de ver, eu posso ser o maior infantil, retardado e bobo-alegre que o mundo já viu. Mas eu percebi que você não tava olhando pro livro.  
Baiam - Mas... o-o Io - Pra onde você tava olhando Baiam?  
Baiam - capota

Baiam se impressiona. Io então era inocente... ele não abraçava Isaak para provocar-lhe e nem roubava a flauta de Sorento pra chamar sua atenção. O garoto era apenas uma pessoa inocente mesmo.

Baiam - EU SOU UM IDIOTA! se levanta num pulo  
Io - decididamente não entende nada  
Baiam - Eu... não... impossível... sou um baka... não.  
Io - Baiam... abraça Baiam O que houve, Baiam?

Baiam se afasta de Io, agora ele estava de frente pra Scylla. Io estava com um pijama azu claro cheio de botões muito delicado, era incrível como o Marina do Pacífico Sul ficava bonito com aquela pouca luz que entrava pela janela.

Io - Baiam?  
Baiam - Ahn...

Baiam já não tinha certeza do que fazia, e nem sabia se era aquilo que Io queria. Ele jogou Io no chão e se deitou por cima dele.

Io - Baiam... O que você?  
Baiam - coloca o dedo sobre o lábio de Io indicando silêncio  
Io - cora violentamente Baiam... ah...

Baiam beija Io, no inicio de um geito mais delicado, depois vai fazendo um beijo mais selvagem. Io só estava sem reação por aquilo... ele estava adorando, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de Baiam. Afinal, os dois eram garotos. E como eles iam.. Bom, Io nem sonhava com lemon...

Baiam - Io... que cara é essa, cara?  
Io - A minha, por quê?   
Baiam - Calma.  
Io - PORRA! EU TOU CALMO! VOCÊ QUE TÁ NERVOSO! EU SOU MUITO CALMO!  
Baiam - Aham.  
Io - ataque de choro é que eu tou com medoooooooooooooooooo.  
Baiam - Caramba, medo do que?  
Io - Ohhhhhhhh! De quem serÿ   
Baiam - O que o Isaak fez contigo, eu juro, eu vou derreter aquele picolé.  
Io -  Nada a ver, o Isaak é legal.  
Baiam - Você tem medo de mim?  
Io - É que bem... Eu acho que eu sou muito jovem pra... BAIAM! TIRA A MÃO DE DENTRO DA MINHA BLUSA, PORRA!  
Baiam - Desculpa, não resisti.  
Io - Isso não significa que você tem que meter a mão na minha calça.   
Baiam - Sorry.  
Io - Eu não sei se estou pronto.  
Baiam - Só tem um modo de descubrir, Io.  
Io - Baiam...

Tchuru... Vou parar por aí... eu não consigo escrever lemon. '-'  
Mas tudo bem, um dia escrevo. .

_Opinem._


End file.
